Here Without You
by HabeasCorpus
Summary: After a suspect nearly kills Sara, Grissom is in debate on whether to go see her even though their relationship is over. [a one shot songfic of Here Without You by 3 Doors Down R&R :]


CSI: Crime Scene Investigation:  
Here Without You 

(This is based on the song "Here Without You" by 3 Doors Down)

Grissom sat solemnly in his condominium at 4:30 in the afternoon.

_A hundred days have made me older,_

In his hand, he held a picture of him and Sara. Every time he looked at it, tears came to his eyes. But he knew it was over.

_Since the last time I saw your pretty face,_

It had been over for a month or so, but it felt like years to him.

_A thousand lights have made me colder,_

Especially today, he wanted to hold her in his arms, and comfort her.

_And I don't think I can look at this the same._

Today, while they were examining a scene, the suspect was still in the house and grabbed Sara and held a gun to her head.

_But all the miles had separate,_

Grissom remembered the fear he saw in her eyes, the suspect was a crazy middle-aged man with jet black un-groomed hair and crazy bloodshot eyes, and he had her at his mercy. Thank god for Jim and Sophia.

_They disappear now when I'm dreaming of your face._

Before the suspect pulled the trigger, Jim and Sophia pulled their's. The suspect was dead and Sara dropped to her knees and Catherine took her wrist and lead her away from the scene.

_I'm here without you baby,_

That was the most terrifying moment of Grissom's life, even though they weren't together anymore, he still loved her deeply. And in that moment he thought he was going to lose her.

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

Later in the locker room at the end of the shift, he and Catherine were talking when she finally asked "Are you going over to Sara's tonight?"

_I think about you baby,_

"In case you don't know yet, we broke up." Grissom had replied not looking at Catherine, "it's not my place anymore."

_And I dream about you all the time._

"What do you mean it's not your place anymore? Bullshit! You guys are still crazy about each other! And you know that!" Catherine snapped.

_I'm here without you baby,_

Grissom slammed his locker,

_But your still with me in my dreams,_

"Like I said, It's not my place anymore."

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

As he drove home, all he could think about was Sara.

_The miles just keep rolling,_

He wanted to see her, he really did.

_As the people either way to say hello._

But she wouldn't want to see him.

_I've heard this life is overrated,_

She even told him the day they broke up "Gilbert Grissom I never want to see you again!" She was so angry at him.

_But I hope that it gets better as we go._

Grissom had been overprotective of her, even though he knew that Sara could take care of herself, but since her kidnapping, he just didn't want anything more to happen to her. He loved her too much.

_I'm here without you baby,_

Sara had told him countless times, "I'll be fine." But he still protected her.

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

Finally she was so fed up that one day when Grissom came home he found her packing up her clothes. When he asked her what she was doing she said,

_I think about you baby,_

"I can't take it anymore! This overprotective behavior you have is now interfering with my ability to do my job!"

_And I dream about you all the time._

"But Sara" Grissom started, but Sara put her finger to his lips to quiet him. "just listen," she sighed, "I know I was kidnapped, and I understand that you want me to be safe, but I just can't live like this anymore!"

_I'm here without you baby,_

Grissom remained silent, she was serious.

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

He knew that when Sara Sidle made up, it was not up for discussion.

_And tonight girl, it's only you and me._

He saw her walk out the door and down the driveway and throw the bag of clothes into the back seat of her SUV.

_Everything I know,_

As she drove away, Grissom stood frozen in place.

_And anywhere I go,_

So that was it, they were over.

_It get's hard but it won't take away my love._

And now he was sitting there, on his couch, wishing he had listened to Catherine and went to see Sara.

_And when the last one falls,_

He really did love her,

_and when it's all said and done,_

He shouldn't of stood there as she walked out of his life.

_It get's hard but it won't take away my love._

Grissom kept staring at the photograph,

_I'm here without you baby,_

Then he put it down, and grabbed his keys,

_But you're still on my lonely mind._

He was going to see her,

_I think about you baby,_

He put on his jacket, it was raining,

_And I dream about you all the time._

He headed for the door

_I'm here without you baby,_

As he opened it, he saw Sara standing in the doorway. She was about to knock. She was drenched, her dark brown hair was plastered to her head. She looked like she had been standing there for awhile, thinking about going in, Grissom smiled and pulled her into a hug, she hugged him back and started sobbing, "I was so scared today! I thought he was going to kill me, and after I just wanted to see you but I was worried that you wouldn't want to see me! But oh... I love you." Grissom hugged her tighter, "I thought I lost you, I wanted to see you to, but I was scared you didn't want to see me. I love you too."

_But you're still with me in my dreams,_

Sara and Grissom were lying in each other's arms, their eyes were closed. They weren't sleeping, just exhausted. "I missed you" said Grissom, his eyes still closed. "I missed you too." said Sara, then Grissom lowered his lips to hers and pulled her into a soft kiss. And the two of them fell asleep.

_And tonight, it's only you and me._

[Thanks for reading! Write a Review if you can:)


End file.
